


Get Rex'd

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Gag, Cute, FaceFucking, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rex's Sex Voice, Short, dom rex, sub obi wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: Obi-Wan, the loud little shit, is about to wake up the entire Jedi Temple. Rex decides he'd better do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love Rex's sex voice. Written on Valentine's Day 2017 ;)

Rex tightened his arms around his lover’s waist, crushing their bodies closer, and nestled his face against a chest of soft auburn hair.

“Oh, that’s exquisite,” Obi-Wan murmured, perched on Rex’s lap. “It has been far too long since we had some time to ourselves.” He rolled his hips against Rex and moaned, loud enough to make Rex hiss.

“Shhh. We won’t have any time to ourselves if you bring the entire Temple in here.”

“Sorry.” Obi-Wan brought his hands up to cup Rex’s face, a teasing note in his voice. “I just can’t help myself around you, Captain.”

Rex chuckled and kissed him. That was true, all right, and he was looking forward to proving it several times over.

…

It wasn’t that he was all that loud, exactly. Hell, Rex was being plenty loud as well. It was more about the principle, which was: Rex had discovered that he really liked being obeyed. And not just because it made things easier on the battlefield. Kenobi’d shown him just how much fun the chain of command (and other chains) could be when they were applied elsewhere.

Rex leaned in close. “Obi-Wan,” he warned. “If you can’t stay quiet, I’ll have to shut you up myself.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide. “Would you, Rex? Please?”

“Hah! Twist my arm why don’t you.” Rex grinned and shuffled Obi-Wan off his lap, setting him down on the edge of the bed.

“Sit tight,” Rex ordered.

“Yessir,” Obi-Wan replied happily.

Rex crossed the room and slid open a drawer, feeling around under Kenobi’s extra cloaks for the ball gag and pair of cuffs he’d used on many similar nights.

“Ah, here we are.” Rex tossed the cuffs back to Obi-Wan, whose eyes shone when he saw what Rex had picked out. “Put them on.”

Obi-Wan grinned. “Making me do all the work. That’s just like you.”

Rex advanced on him, letting his voice drop into the growl that felt so good when he was ordering Kenobi around. “I said, _put ‘em on.”_

Incidentally, it also drove Obi-Wan wild. Rex threaded a hand through his hair and tugged; a little sigh escaped his lips and he hurried to obey.

Rex watched as Obi-Wan fumbled with the cuffs, finally locking them in place behind his back, and then glanced up at Rex for approval. _Kriff,_ Rex thought, going fuzzy with desire. _I could watch that all night._ An image flashed across Rex’s mind: his hands, grabbing Kenobi’s head; Kenobi’s perfect mouth around his cock; fucking Kenobi’s face until he choked on Rex’s come. _Stop it,_ he told himself sternly. _You can have all that later. Stick to the plan._

“Very good,” he murmured, bringing a hand to Obi-Wan’s cheek. The beard prickled his palm as Obi-Wan turned, pressed the smallest kiss to Rex’s hand, and beamed up at him. “My pleasure.”

Rex went weak at the knees. “Charmer,” he said once he recovered. “Open up.”

A jumble of syllables spilled out of Obi-Wan’s mouth; as near as Rex could tell, it was “whatever you say, sir” scrambled by the intrusion first of Rex’s thumb and then the shiny red rubber of the gag. Obi-Wan fell silent and leaned his head forward, letting Rex reach to carefully buckle the strap at the back of his neck.

Rex lifted Obi-Wan’s chin and gazed down at him. “This has got to be the prettiest sight in the galaxy,” he murmured. Obi-Wan groaned and blushed hard, the color in his cheeks deepening further when Rex dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Now,” Rex said, drawing one finger down Obi-Wan’s chest, “are you going to be good?”

Obi-Wan whimpered.

_“Answer me.”_

“Mm-hmm.”

“Excellent,” Rex grinned. “Then let’s get started.”


	2. Get Rex'd: THE SEQUEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is a tease. And if he keeps winding Obi-Wan up, eventually he's going to snap and demand Rex put his money where his mouth is... or more accurately, put his cock where Obi-Wan's mouth is. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, evidently writing Obi-Wan/Rex smut is some kind of Valentine's Day tradition for me! 
> 
> This is set in an AU where Palps has a Tragic Accident like a year into the clone wars, the GAR is decommissioned into a sort of peace corps, and everything is mostly hunky dory.

Rex was reaching for the tissues when he heard the front door slide open. 

"Shit," he muttered, as the footsteps grew closer and closer. He was still scrubbing at his chest and stomach with the tissue when Obi-Wan walked in.

"Oh, I see you started without me," Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow. "And finished."

"Uh, hey," Rex said awkwardly. Yes, they'd been dating for two years, but he never could get used to being walked in on. The barracks--that had been one thing. His own apartment was another.

He made to get up, but Obi-Wan was faster, shedding clothes as he approached until he was shirtless and clambering onto the bed, framing Rex's body with his own. 

"You missed a spot," he said, and licked at Rex's cheek. _"Mmm..._ You know, Captain, this is very inconsiderate." His voice was a low purr in Rex's ear. "Sending me pictures all day, torturing me with that beautiful cock, and then when I come home I find it out of commission?"

"Sorry," Rex said sheepishly. "I thought you had meetings till dinner."

"I _did,"_ Obi-Wan replied. "I cancelled them. Can you imagine me running a Council meeting like _this?"_

He pressed up against Rex with a soft groan, projecting just enough to give Rex a glimpse of the bright ocean of arousal behind his eyes. Obi-Wan could barely think in this state, much less stick to an agenda.

Rex's cock gave a twitch of interest, and he grinned. He could work with this. "Maybe I wanted that," he said. "You hard all day for me. Not even allowed to jack off in the 'fresher. No, you have to come home and ask me--and I'm going to make you wait."

"Fuck," Obi-Wan muttered, a perfect mix of pissed off and turned on. He slid off the bed, dragging Rex with him until Rex was sitting on the edge of the mattress with Obi-Wan kneeling between his thighs. 

"Do you know what I've been thinking about alllllll day?" Obi-Wan drawled, running his hands up Rex's thighs. "Our trip to Naboo last year. Do you remember that? Do you remember the last night we were there?"

"Oh, _fuck."_ Rex's mental picture of that night was very vivid.

"Fuck my mouth." Obi-Wan's voice was low, and he emphasized every word. "Just like that. Rough. Hard. Don't let me up for air. I want to choke on your goddamn gorgeous cock."

So that's how it was going to be. Rex put his hand in Obi-Wan's hair and pulled back. "Manners," he ordered. 

Obi-Wan swallowed, going from demanding to pliant in seconds. "Please. Sir."

"Good boy." With his other hand, Rex gave himself a couple of quick strokes. It wasn't difficult to get himself hard again, not with Kenobi talking like that, not with him eyeing Rex like he was a three-course dinner and dessert. 

"Ready?" Rex asked. "Remember, if it's too much, just tap my leg."

Obi-Wan nodded. Without prompting, he crossed his wrists behind his back and held them there. 

That move always made Rex's heart skip a beat. Not only did Obi-Wan want him to take control, he actually _trusted_ Rex to do it. With Kenobi, that was a near miracle. 

Then he slid Obi-Wan's head forward, filling his mouth, and Obi-Wan gave a desperate, filthy moan. 

"Fuck," Rex muttered. "You've been waiting for this."

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Rex pulled him further and further down. It had to be some fancy Jedi thing, Rex had decided, because no other partner he'd been with had been able to swallow his cock quite so effortlessly. Or so eagerly; it was a damn good thing Rex had already come once, because otherwise the blissful look on Kenobi's face as Rex's thrusts found the back of his throat would be _dangerous._

After some time Rex yanked Obi-Wan's head up and back, watching his chest rise and fall in shallow gasps. On the surface of it, this was so he could catch his breath, but Rex needed a break too. He was getting close, and Kenobi didn't look nearly used enough. 

"Jedi slut," Rex murmured, running a thumb over Obi-Wan's drool-wet lower lip, and Obi-Wan grinned. 

"All yours."

"Damn fucking right you are," Rex growled, and shoved him down again. Oh, hell, it was good, it was so unbelievably _fucking_ good, having Kenobi kneeling at his feet while Rex did what he liked with his mouth--and oh kark, Rex was going to come soon. Oh, _fuck._

He braced himself with his free hand, hips lifting off the bed. Kenobi moaned--ending in a sharp, choked noise, because Rex was grabbing the back of his head so hard that his nose ground against Rex's belly. 

"Oh, fuck," Rex swore, "ohfuckohfuckohfuck--" and then a wordless groan, his hips bucking against Kenobi's mouth, the sensation so good it actually hurt. 

Still shaking with the aftershocks, Rex let go of Obi-Wan's head and gently eased him off his cock. He gasped, coughed, swallowed valiantly, fighting the thick mess of drool that had formed in his throat. 

"Hey," Rex murmured, wiping the tear tracks from his cheeks. Obi-Wan made a small sound and leaned his head on Rex's hand; he looked drugged out of his mind, vacant-eyed and openmouthed, but after a moment he focused on Rex and gave a tired smile. 

"Rough enough for you?" Rex asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, held up one hand to indicate "perfect." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Here." Rex leaned down and pulled him up onto the bed. "Sit. I'll get some washcloths, all right?"

"All right," Obi-Wan replied, his voice rough and throaty. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hurry it up, you've made a mess of my beard."

Rex smiled. "You're so hoarse," he teased. "It's cute."

Obi-Wan made a fond, annoyed sound. 

Rex returned quickly from the 'fresher, with two steaming-hot cloths. Obi-Wan held still, eyes closed, as Rex gently washed his face. 

"You're beautiful," Rex said. He said this often: Obi-Wan was the sort of person you couldn't compliment enough.

"As are you," Obi-Wan murmured. He took Rex's face in his hands, kissed him hungrily. Rex could taste himself on Obi-Wan's lips, and the reminder that Obi-Wan still hadn't come, hadn't even been touched...

Rex broke away, stretching hugely. "Well," he said, "I could really use a nap."

 _"Excuse_ me," Obi-Wan said, indignant--and even more indignant when he realized Rex was serious. _"Rex."_

Rex chuckled. "I said I'd make you wait, Kenobi." He dragged Obi-Wan down to the mattress, manhandling him till they were curled up together, his back to Rex's chest. "Besides, I need my energy back if I'm going to thank you properly later."

Obi-Wan whimpered. 

Rex grinned. He threw an arm over Obi-Wan's body, grabbing his wrists and pinning them together against the mattress. He knew this would only make Obi-Wan's predicament worse. 

"Don't even think about touching yourself. I'll know."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Yessir."

"Good boy."

Rex nuzzled up against the nape of Obi-Wan's neck and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
